Don't get Caught
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Peter has a new game for Chummy, but Sister Evangelina doesn't like it!


"Roses are red, Violets are blue, I hate those buttons, how about you?" Peter said, undoing two of her buttons. "Peter you fool!" Chummy laughed, almost to tears at his corny rhymes, he truly had one for everything. He picked her up at the waist and tickled her ribs as he carried her to their bedroom, stopping at the threshold he sat her down and enveloped her in deep kiss the two walked in, his arms around her so she didn't trip backwards. Her calves hit the bed and the two went overboard, falling into hysterical laughter. Only five months together, but yet they knew that they were going to make each other happy for many, many years to come.

"Camilla, I have a new game." He said, in between soft kisses.

"Is that so?" She asked, with a cheeky grin on her face. Peter's games were always naughty.

"Yes, now, button your button's and slip on your shoes." He said, setting up again and tying his laces. The two ran out of the house at a quarter to eleven, they walked until he pulled her into an alleyway and kissed her. He softly let his hands run all over her body, knowing that no one was around to watch them.

"Peter, what are you doing?" She was too engrossed in the kisses on her neck for the words to come out properly.

"Welcome to the game Dear. Don't get caught." He said, with a wink continuing his kisses. She shot him a breathless grin and his mind went soaring.

Peter always enjoys new games, but this one was a bit saucy, come to think about it, he was nervous just the very thought of trying it with her. She probably knew what he was thinking being that connected with him, poor Peter he's such an addict to love.

He grabbed her hand and they were off again, next stop was the dock road, then Nonnatus.

"Peter, where are we going!?" She asked, being forced to run, something she didn't to often.

("Here!" He pushed her against the rail and grabbed her face, covering it with hot kisses.

'Whistles' the two quickly shot up and Peter began to laugh, her face burned a scarlet shade of red. Behind the two was Constable Hem on his beat, only making fun.)

"Looks like we've been caught. My turn!" She grabbed his hand and off they went again, in front of Mrs. Potter's bakery. She grabbed him from behind and took in his heavenly cologne, the things that cologne did to her. She gave him kisses on the back of his neck and sent a chill all the way to this toes.

"Camilla, when yo-." She quickly cut him off and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh, I know." He grabbed her hand and they fled off again walking the cobbles on rake street. He pulled her into poppy tunnel and took a peek around before letting his hands rest on her waist.

Sister Evangelina and Trixie had just finished a long birth and decided to take the shortcut home instead of Isle of dogs, at half past twelve they were ready for hot tea and bed.

Peter and Chummy didn't hear the spokes of the bicycles and she let his hands flutter down to her rear, knowing that no one could see them.

"CHUMMY!" Trixie gasped, putting a dead stop to her pedaling.

Chummy and Peter quickly split apart, both faces turning bright red when they saw sister.

"You two should probably get home, out after midnight. Shame on you!" Chummy bit her lip and tried to stifle a laugh, Peter had not intended on seeing any of the sisters and let his face change to horror.

The sister and Trixie headed off home, Peter and Chummy were too, quiet and hand in hand.

"Um… Dear." Was the first thing Peter had said after several quiet minutes.

"Yes?" She replied.

"How much trouble will we be in when I drop you off at work tomorrow?"

"One has no Idea."

"Oh, no." He said, halting to a dead stop.

"What is it!?" She said, turning to face him.

"Sister Evangelina saw me grab your arse!" He exclaimed, trying to stay quiet.

"Oh, that." She replied, walking into the house and shutting the door behind them, giving a soft peck as she did.

"Never mind it! We have something to finish…" She continued, seeing the smile grow on his face and she undid her pearl buttons.

"I love you!" He gave her a kiss and she put her hand on his chest, pushing lightly on him and stepping back.

"Come get me." She said, shedding her dress, letting it land wherever and running up the stairs. Their night was only just starting.

The next morning the two walked into Nonnatus and sat down at the table, Peter just happened to be sitting across from Sister Evangelina.

"Morning Sister." He said, sheepishly.

"Peter." She was cold and short with him, and planned on having a talk with Chummy too.

Peter drank his tea, ate his toast, kissed his wife and left as fast as his feet would let him. Poor, Poor, Peter.


End file.
